Tubular systems typically employ tools that actuate in response to hydraulic pressure being applied to a piston. Elastomeric seals, such as o-rings disposed at the pistons, for example, allow the pistons to move in relation to a housing while maintaining seals therebetween. After actuation of the tool the elastomeric seals have, by design, completed their task and will not be required to hold differential pressure thereacross. In some situations, however, subsequent borehole activity may cause a differential pressure to exist across the seals. This situation may occur when plugging a portion of a wellbore to prevent production therefrom in an application directed to hydrocarbon recovery, for example. Continued differential pressure across the elastomeric seals places higher functional and structural demands on the seals. Systems and methods to avoid placing these additional demands on the seals would therefore be well received in the art.